1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the detection art and more particularly to an improved arrangement for detecting the presence of a contaminant spill in a body of water.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The detrimental effects on the environment of contamination spills in bodies of water is well recognized. For example, oil spills and the like are known to be not only extremely desctructive to life in the body of water at the spill area but also has destructive effects upon beach areas bordering the body of water upon which the contaminant may wash up, as well as the animal life associated with shoreline environments.
While techniques have heretofore been developed and utilized for containing and/or removing a spill, particularly of a contaminant such as hydrocarbon, to date, in general, detection of a spill has been the result of visual observation of the spill. This has been particularly true on the high seas where boats may, intentionally, or accidentally, cause an oil spill but fail to advise the appropriate authorities of the location and size of the spill.
Thus, there has long been a need for a contaminant detection arrangement that may be utilized in any body of water to detect the presence of contaminants therein and, in particular, the presence of a hydrocarbon which indicates a spill thereof. In addition to the need for detecting the presence of, for example, a hydrocarbon spill, it is also desired that an appropriate signal be generated in response to the detected presence of the spill and this signal sent to remote locations. Where the contaminant detection arrangement is located closely adjacent to an inhabited area, hard wire between the detector station and the receiving station may be provided. Alternatively, where the detector station is remotely located from the inhabited area, it is desired that the signal be otherwise transmitted to the receiving station by, for example, radio signals or the like.
Additionally, it is also desired, in many applications that the detector station generate a status signal indicating that it is operative and transmit this status signal to the receiving station in order that it may be determined at the receiving station whether or not a particular detector station is in fact operative.
At the receiving station, it is desired that an output signal be provided, such as a control signal, a visual output signal or an audible output signal, or both, to indicate the detection by one or more of the detector stations of the presence of a contaminant spill adjacent thereto.